Live this Moment as My Last
by Halawen
Summary: Owen is shocked to find Clare at a club in New York, more shocked by what she's wearing and how she's behaving. Is it just temporary insanity after getting her heart broke or is something more going on? Fluff one shot.


**Welcome to tonight's shot of fluff and fun and a couple heartwarming moments too.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This fic starts just before Clare's senior year begins**

 ***Clare got back together with Eli at prom, they had sex but she did not have cancer over the summer**

 ***Adam is alive and well, Becky moved back to Florida and they broke up**

 ***Alli graduated early, Imogen also graduated and is still dating Fiona**

 ***Drew and Dallas are repeating though like in the show**

 ***There was no trip to Paris and Zoe, Miles and Chewy do not exist (even though they have nothing to do with this fic)**

 ***Spinner and Emma still live in Toronto, Spin runs The Dot (which according the show he still does) and Emma works at a natural food store. They've both kept a close eye on Clare for Darcy**

 **That should do it the rest is in the fic so enjoy!**

 **Live this Moment as My Last**

 **(OWEN)**

"I'm gonna get another beer," I say and Josh nods. I walk up to the bar motioning to the bartender, he nods that he acknowledges me but he's getting other drinks right now. I lean on the bar looking at a pack of guys swarmed around a girl next to me. I can't really see the girl but hearing her talk gets my attention.

"Now how am I supposed to dance with you all at once," she says with a giggle. Her voice sounds familiar, so does her giggle. I try to get a look at her but the other guys are crowded around her pretty tightly, hovered over her so I can't see a face. All I can see are her legs and her black heels.

"It's a fast song you can dance with the three of us," one of the guys replies.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks.

"Another draft," I say and he nods then one of the guys is moved away and the girl is revealed.

"Hello Owen," Clare grins.

I look her over and then do a double take. It's not like I was ever friends with Clare, I don't think we've ever really spoke, didn't have any classes together or the same friends. The closest we came to running in the same circles is that her best friend is Adam and his brother Drew is one of my closest friends, also engaged to one of my oldest and best friends. We've been at the Torres house at the same time but with lots of other people and we didn't talk. I never really paid all that much attention to Clare honestly but when you're around a person for three years you know how they typically act and dress. Clare has always dressed toward the more modest, rarely wore high heels and certainly not like the ones she wears now. Not to mention the tiny black dress she's wearing, it does actually go almost to her knees but the neckline dips so much I don't think any of the guys are looking her in the eye. All I can think is that Adam would have a heart attack if he were to see her this way.

"Hey Clare," I say slowly and then look at the guys. All of them are at least 25, all of them looking at Clare and salivating; they all look about ready to just eat her up, quite literally. "You three get lost," I order the men.

"Why should we?" One of them asks.

"Because if you don't I'll punch through your face and into theirs," I tell them and then Clare giggles.

"I wouldn't test him he's got a temper and he can bench press 250," Clare informs them before giggling again and I know she's tipsy. They look at me, look at Clare and then me again before walking away and all the time Clare is giggling.

"Now how did you know I bench 250? You never came into the weight room," I comment when they're gone.

"Drew told me, we're going to be running student council this year you know and we've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah so I heard. What are you doing in New York and didn't you get back together with Eli?" I inquire.

"I did, I came to see Eli and spend the weekend with him before school starts on Monday. When I got to his dorm room I found the lying bastard cheating on me with some blonde. Well I wasn't about to give up my weekend in New York so I'm enjoying it all on my own. Your turn, what are you doing in New York according to Drew and Dallas you're going to the University of Ottawa this fall," she says putting down her empty glass. I notice my beer on the counter and put money down for the bartender.

"I am, came for a last weekend of fun myself. I'm visiting my cousin Josh who's a junior at Manhattan College. So did you break up with Eli for cheating?"

"Yeah I yelled at him and called him a few names and the blonde before slamming the door and going to buy myself these new clothes. Well I walked around angry at first but decided not to let Eli ruin my good time. So I bought myself some nice new clothes and found a club."

"Just be careful okay some of the guys here are animals here. If you need help just yell for me or come to my table right over there," I tell her pointing to where Josh and his friends are sitting.

"Why Owen I didn't know you cared," she smiles gripping my shirt and pulling me to her then seizing my lips for a quick kiss.

She hops off her bar stool while I'm still standing there in shock from the kiss. I watch her go out to the dance floor and begin dancing; it only takes a few seconds for a couple of guys to start dancing with her. I watch for a moment then take my beer and go back to my table.

"Get turned down Cuz?" Josh laughs.

"No I went to school with her," I reply.

"No shit? You hit that?" Josh's friend Alex asks.

"Actually I barely know her," I respond.

I sit there slowly sipping at my beer and keeping an eye on Clare. I get being pissed at Eli for cheating on her, but I've never seen Clare like this, I worry that she's alone and could get in over her head especially with this crowd. She's alone in a strange city and at the moment doesn't seem to have any inhibitions; after all she kissed me which just proves that she's lost her mind. For the moment she's just dancing and having fun but I'm not leaving her here. Josh and his friends all disappear to go dance or pick up girls and I keep watching Clare. When a couple of guys take Clare to a table and then order three rounds of shots I decide to move closer. Clare takes one shot and then makes a face pushing away the other two but the guys are trying to get her to take them.

"Come on we took our shots, take yours it won't be any fun if you don't take your shots," one of the guys says.

"Why don't you two take the shots," she counters pushing the glasses toward them.

"Because we won't take you back to our place to party until you take the shots," the other says.

"She said no," I say making my presence known.

"Get lost," one of them replies.

"Come on Clare," I tell her holding out my hand.

"Hey she's going t…" one of them starts and tried to stand up but I grab his arm and start bending it backward.

"She's coming with me unless you want me to break your arm," I interrupt him.

"You make a good bodyguard," Clare smiles getting up from the table. I let go of the guy's hand and take Clare's instead but I don't crush hers. "Let's get you home, I assume you aren't staying with Eli so where are you staying?" I ask Clare as I get her out of the club and hail a cab.

"I'm staying here," Clare says retrieving a hotel card key in it's little envelope from her purse.

I give the cabbie the address and it's not too far. He parks at the hotel I pay him and help Clare out. It's not a very fancy hotel, quite simple in fact but I wasn't really expecting much. It's a two story with exterior stairs which Clare tries to walk up and then wobbles and falls. I catch her and pick her up. She's a bit more drunk than I thought, she puts her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder with a sleepy smile. I still have her room key so I look at the envelope to see what room she's in. I find it and slip the key into the lock and open the door putting Clare on the bed. She tries to take off her shoes but she's sort of kicking her legs around so I kneel down and get her shoes off.

"Thanks Owen, you're so nice. I never knew you were so nice why weren't you so nice when I knew you?"

"You just didn't know me well enough. Where are your pajamas you aren't going to want to stay in that dress too long," I tell her.

"In my suitc…oh don't feel so well," Clare whines leaping up and running into the washroom.

She sinks down near the toilet and vomits into it. I go to her suitcase and find a silver gray tank top and matching pajama bottom pants. I grab her a clean pair of underwear too and take them into the washroom where she's still vomiting.

"Here you can change into these when you're done, I'll be right out there," I tell her and close the washroom door on my way out so she can change in private. Then I get out my phone to make a call.

"Hey Owen what's up?" Drew asks when he answers.

"Hey Owen," Dallas says loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey I'm in New York for the weekend visiting my cousin before school and I ran into Clare."

"Yeah? How's my Veep doing?" Drew asks.

"Well she came down to spend the weekend with Eli and found that he was cheating on her. I found her at a club surrounded by guys and wearing heels and a little black dress."

"A little black dress? Are you sure it was Clare?"

"Clare doesn't wear little black dresses," I hear Adam pipe up from the background.

"It was Clare burning off some steam and anger after finding Eli cheating. She's currently vomiting in the washroom since she's drunk. I'm just warning you that she might come back heartbroken. I know you guys will be running student council you should be prepared."

"Thanks take care of her okay I need my Veep."

"Yeah no problem," I nod and hear the faucet turn on in the washroom. "I gotta go call you later," I say and hang up as Clare exits the washroom.

"Yuck," she comments wiping her mouth and getting on the bed. I take her hotel key and tell her I'll be right back and go down to the vending machine getting a couple bottles of water before returning to the room. Clare's curled up on the bed with the TV on.

"Drink this," I tell her handing her a bottle of water. She drinks about half the bottle before setting it down. "Drink the whole thing," I insist and she gives me a pout before sitting up and drinking the rest of the bottle. "Here's another, drink this too in a little bit," I order opening the second bottle.

She nods and curls up again. I sit in the chair for the little desk in the room, after about an hour I tell her to drink the other bottle of water but she's fallen asleep. I leave a note on the table with my phone number telling her to call me if she needs a friend while she's here. Then I leave her hotel room and catch a cab back to Josh's place.

"Where'd you go?" Josh asks.

"Making sure the girl got home safe," I reply and Josh grins.

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up with a groan and see the second bottle of water that Owen got for me. My mouth feels really dry so I drink the whole thing down. I use the washroom and get dressed, find my room key on the table with a note from Owen which includes his phone number. I enter it into my phone and then call it.

"Hello?"

"I wasn't sure this would actually be your number," I comment.

"I wouldn't give you a fake number. How do you feel?"

"Other than a bit of a headache not too bad thanks to you I imagine. You really were sweet last night and I have another day in New York so how about letting me take you to lunch as a thank you?"

"Okay sure where do you want to meet?"

We decide on a place to meet and I get dressed, check out of the hotel and grab my bag taking the subway to meet Owen. He's waiting for me when I arrive and eyes the suitcase.

"Had to check out of the hotel and I didn't trust the hotel enough to leave my bag there," I explain.

"I understand and lots of people walk around with luggage it's New York. Come on let's go eat," Owen says.

I buy him lunch and we talk a little while we eat mostly about the upcoming school year. I talk about how interesting running student council with Drew will be but at least I have Adam and Jenna. Owen talks about classes he's going take at the University of Ottawa this year.

"I have seven hours before I catch the overnight train back home and I have so much more of the city to see. I still haven't been to Central Park or Times Square yet, actually I haven't seen much of anything yet but those are the two I want to see most," I tell Owen after paying for lunch.

"Well Times Square isn't far, come on," Owen remarks.

"You don't have to come with me I'm not drunk I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but this is New York and a pretty girl alone is bound to attract muggers and pickpockets. Besides Drew would kill me if anything happened to his Veep."

"Okay you can come, I guess company would be nice but I'm here to have fun so I don't want any lectures from you," I warn Owen.

"You think you'd get lectured from me about having fun? You did hear my rep at DeGrassi right?" Owen comments and I laugh.

"Good point, come on I got lots to see and people to flirt with so let's go."

We spend a couple of hours in Times Square mostly window shopping but I do buy a new top, and flirt with a lot of men. Owen keeps quiet about it and if the guys asks who he is he pretends to be my gay friend and also flirts with the guys. It sent a few of them running but it was very funny to watch so I didn't mind. Then we go to Central Park, more walking and more flirting with guys and when we leave there we get dinner. I still have an hour before I have to be at the station to catch my train so we walk to Bryant Park and get dessert and more flirting for me.

"Thanks for the company," I smile at Owen when he walks me to the train station.

"No problem you were better company than my cousin and his friends. I'll be home next weekend; Mom insisted on it, we can hit a bar again if you want. I can keep the perverts away," Owen offers.

"That would be nice you are good at that," I grin.

I say goodbye to Owen and get on the train. I didn't want to spend the money on a sleeper car because I plan to party next weekend too. So I find my seat and sit down, after the train starts going I go to the diner car, where I meet a guy on his way back to U of T and he has a sleeper car so I stay the night with him. When the train arrives in Toronto the next morning I catch a cab home.

"Clare Diana Edwards you cannot just go running off to New York to spend the weekend with your boyfriend you are seventeen years old," Mom snaps at me as soon as I'm in the door.

"I'm old enough to move out mom besides it's not like you two paid any attention to what I've been doing all summer," I snap right back.

"You still live in this house young lady and as long as you live in this house you will not go to New York to spend wild weekends with your boyfriend!"

"I'm not a child anymore and when I went to Eli's dorm room I found him screwing another girl!"

"Well maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you not to go to see your boyfriend."

"Are you serious? You find out Eli's cheating and that's all you have to say to me?"

"You're grounded Clare for a month," Mom says.

"Go to hell Mom," I spit at her walking out with my suitcase still in hand.

"If you leave now don't you bother coming back young lady," Mom calls after me.

"Fine," I bark back and continue down the street. I catch the bus and take it a few blocks to my destination knocking on the door. "I'm not picky I can sleep on the sofa," I tell Emma when she opens the door.

"You look like hell what happened?" Emma asks opening the door to let me in.

"I went to New York to spend the weekend with Eli and found him cheating. I spent the weekend in New York anyway and when I got home Mom went ballistic because I went to New York. We fought for a few minutes, I walked out and she told me never to come back."

"I'm sure your mom will calm down in a few days and ask you to come home but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. You don't even need to sleep on the sofa we have a guest room. It's just a futon but it's pretty comfortable," Emma tells me.

"Thanks," I grin as I hear another door open.

"Spin Honey put on some pants before you come out we have company," Emma calls back.

"Hey Clare what you doing here?" Spin asks coming out of the bedroom with jeans on.

I tell him everything I just told Emma and Spin says I can stay as long as I need too. Spinner has to get to work but I spend the day with Emma mostly watching movies and just relaxing. Spin and Em are very sweet and I avoid thinking about my mom or Eli all day. Since I don't really have any clothes here I wear my jeans and new top to school. It's a plum colored tank top with a deep scoop neck and black rose on it.

"Sucks about Eli, I voted to go beat the crap out of him, Dallas agreed with me but Adam told us no," Drew says greeting me at school on Monday and I turn to smile at him.

"Whoa what are you wearing?" Dallas comments noticing my top, or maybe my cleavage which is very visible in this top.

"It's new got it in New York and if I wanted Eli beat up I'm pretty sure Owen would have done it this weekend. He was surprisingly sweet," I tell them.

"Did you tell your mom about Eli cheating?" Adam asks.

"Yeah during our fight where I walked out and she told me never to come back."

"Your mom kicked you out? Where did you sleep last night?" Adam questions.

"I'm staying with Spinner and Emma," I reply.

"Spinner who runs The Dot?" Drew inquires.

"Do you know anyone else named Spinner?"

"Okay good point; are you ready for this assembly?" Drew asks.

"After you Mr. President," I smile and the four of us start walking down the hall. We turn a corner and I get bumped into by a couple of Ice Hounds.

"Watch where you're going," Dallas scolds them.

"Sorry Captain, sorry Clare," one of them apologizes.

"That's okay you can make it up to me by taking me to lunch, both of you," I tell them with a flirtatious smile. They look at me and each other and grin.

"Aren't you like engaged to Eli?" One of them questions. I really must remember to learn their names.

"No cutie you're confused, Drew is the engaged one and Eli is a cheating bastard. I'm still pissed about it actually but you know what helps?"

"What?" He inquires. In response I grab his belt and yank him down to my height before crushing my lips to his.

"Front steps when the lunch bell rings, don't be late," I instruct the two hockey players and they nod. I turn and begin walking to the auditorium and Drew, Adam and Dallas follow me.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Veep?"

"And my best friend?"

"Oh boys I'm young I want to live," I respond.

"Shit Eli should have cheated on you last year this Clare is fun," Dallas grins and then I hear him go "ooof" as Drew and Adam hit him in the stomach.

While Adam looks like he wants to have me committed none of them say anything for the rest of the day. My lunch date with the Ice Hounds, Devin & Keith, is fun but nothing happens other than a little kissing. I stay after school for student council and go home to get some clothes and essentials. Mom doesn't call day, in fact she doesn't call all week. I continue flirting all week, have a few lunch or after school dates but nothing more than that. My friends have all decided that I've lost my mind after catching Eli screwing another girl. They don't say too much about it but I can tell that they think I should have my head examined.

"It's Friday night there's no game we should go to a club," I comment to Dallas and the Torres boys as we leave school on Friday.

"You're seventeen the only club you can get into is Above the Dot," Adam comments.

"Nobody seemed to care about my age in New York after I flashed them my boobs," I shrug.

"Hold it! You flashed your boobs to some bouncer in New York?" Dallas exclaims.

"Clare are you crazy?" Adam admonishes.

"It got me into the club," I respond.

"Hey guys what's up?" Owen asks walking up.

"We're going to my house," Adam tells him.

"I want to go out, have a drink, flirt a little," I comment.

"You've been flirting all week and you can drink later but we're having a talk at my house first," Adam asserts.

"Agreed," Drew nods taking my other arm. We take Drew's car to his house and Owen follows, we all go into the basement and sit on the sofa.

"Okay Clare what's going on this has to be more than Eli cheating. You're acting like you're g…"

"Going to die?" I finish for Adam.

"Well yeah," he nods.

"That's because I might."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asks.

"I had a pain in my back; I thought it was an injury so I went to the doctor. He found a lump and did a biopsy, they called back to tell me it was cancer."

"No," Adam says shaking his head before I can continue.

"Shit," Drew breaths out.

"How bad is it?" Owen asks.

"I don't know as soon as I heard cancer I deleted the message I was so scared," I tell them.

"When did you find out?" Adam questions.

"Friday morning."

"So you went to New York to have one great weekend with Eli before finding out how bad it was," Drew says.

"Yeah I was going to tell him at the end and be with him when I called the hospital to find out how bad it was. Only I found him cheating so I thought if I was going to die I would live life to the fullest that weekend. I'm just terrified to find out anything," I admit.

"Clare you have to find out, if you don't do anything then you will die," Adam tells me.

"Adam's right and Eli might not be with you but we'll all be there," Drew assures me.

"Come on we're going to the hospital, you're going to find out now," Owen asserts standing up and pulling me with him.

This time we all take Owen's car to the hospital and up to oncology. I tell the doctor that I was terrified and introduce my friends. After the doctor assures me that he understand my fear he tells me that I'm in stage two of rhabdomyosarcoma and I have a cancerous tumor on my back. He says that I need surgery to remove the lump which he wants to schedule right away. After surgery I'll have at least four weeks of in hospital treatment and then probably outpatient treatments followed by months of maintenance therapy. He tells me he can schedule the surgery for Saturday, as in tomorrow, but they need to check me in now for further testing. I've been gripping Adam's hand the whole time the doctor was talking and when I realize the doctor is waiting for a response I just nod. He calls a nurse who takes me to a room; she gives me a pink hospital gown to change into and the guys tell me they'll be back in a moment.

"It'll be okay you heard the doctor it's a good time to fight it you caught it early enough," Adam assuages me. I've changed into the gown and I'm sitting on the bed, the blanket covering my legs while I wait for the nurse or the doctor.

"Yeah you're young and strong you'll beat this," Drew says.

"We'll come visit every day, well I will at least," Adam tells me.

"So will I," Drew grins.

"She might kill me if I try to visit every day," Dallas comment and I laugh.

"I might need the company," I reply.

"Well you'll have us," Spinner says coming in.

"How'd you guys know I was here?"

"Drew called The Dot and told me. I picked up Emma on the way and we rushed right over. I beat cancer and so will you. Chemo is going to suck, you're going to feel really sick and feel like dying but we'll be here to help get you through it," Spinner encourages me.

"We'll bring you good food, things to read, funny movies to watch," Emma says.

"Clare," Mom says cautiously from the doorway.

"Mom how did you…"

"I called her," Adam says, "we'll give you two a few minutes. We've got a few more phone calls to make anyway."

Adam and the others leave the room and I talk with Mom, I tell her I was scared and ran to New York she apologizes for reacting the way she did. She says Glen will be here right after work and she was so worried she even called Dad and talked to him. The doctor comes in to tell her my course of treatment and then the others return to the room. I spend the rest of the afternoon getting tests, a blood test, an MRI a urine test and an LP because of where the tumor is. Everyone gets kicked out at the end of visiting hours but they all tell me they'll be back tomorrow. I'm exhausted after everything but I can't sleep, all I can think about is the surgery tomorrow.

"Want some company?" Owen's voice in the doorway distracts me from my thoughts.

"How'd you get in?"

"It's not hard to sneak around a hospital and I knew you'd still be awake."

"And how did you know that?"

Owen turns on the small lamp and comes over sitting on my bed and pulls a little photo album from his jacket. He opens it up and I see a photo of a young boy in a hospital bed. He has no hair and he looks frail, he's obviously quite ill.

"That's me when I was five," Owen tells me and I look at him with shock and surprise. "I was diagnosed with leukemia and spent eight months in the hospital all together. I thought I would die, Tris was only two he doesn't even remember and I've been in remission for thirteen years."

"I can't believe this you, you look so frail and sick I'd never ever have guessed you ever had cancer you're so strong and healthy now."

"When I went into remission and got stronger I started working out and playing sports. I made my body strong so I wouldn't be so frail again. I beat cancer and so will you and as soon as you're strong enough we can work out together on the weekends when I'm here."

"I'd like that," I smile and we go silent for a few minutes. "I'm really frightened Owen," I tell him.

"You'll be okay; you're going to beat this Clare. I know it's scary and I know that you're going to want to die when the chemo starts but you'll have all your friends by your side and maybe your boyfriend?"

"I don't ever want to see Eli again; I don't even want him to know I'm here."

"I didn't mean Eli I meant me."

"You want to be my boyfriend? You don't even know me. And you know I'm in a hospital about to undergo surgery and chemotherapy. I'm going to lose my hair, get sick and frail, look like death and feel like it," I comment.

"I know I've been there before, I know what you're about to go through. I know how you're going to feel and I know I'll be here every possible chance I get to be with you. I do know you, spent a whole day getting to know you in New York and I know I wasn't able to get you off my mind all weekend."

"You're serious about this? You're really asking me to be your girlfriend before I go through treatment for cancer. You better be serious about this. If I say yes you can't change your mind two weeks from now when I'm pale with no hair."

"I'm entirely serious, be my girlfriend," Owen says and then ensnares my lips for a soft kiss.

I smile into the kiss and nod yes as I kiss my boyfriend back.


End file.
